Star vs the forces of Evil Steven Universe
by Electivecross02
Summary: Star Butterfly meets a new foe, named Steven Universe, who wants the magic wand to take over the universe. Will Star Butterfly defeat this new evil enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The town of Echo Creek was a regular, normal city. Except for the fact that its protected by a magic princess named Star Butterfly from another dimension, called Mewni who uses her family's royal magic wand to fend off evil other-dimensional monsters. She fights alongside her human friend, Marco Diaz, who is a green belt in karate. The other dimensional monsters were led by an evil leader named Ludo. Little did these three know, they would be thrust into a battle of the ages. An evil more powerful than the three combined was coming to Echo Creek to shift the balance of the universe...

On the planet Mewni, Queen Butterfly and King Butterfly were watching over the people of Mewni. The skies darkened, and all of the residents looked up, to see a spaceship flying over. Multiple pods launched out of the ship, hitting the ground. Massive robotic war machines stepped out of the pods.

Queen Butterfly: We're under attack!

King Butterfly: Guards!

Muscle-bound-armored guards appeared to try to fend off the robots. They were easily smacked to the side as the machines stormed the palace. When they reached the Queen and King, they parted their ranks to allow a hooded figure to walk through. He talked in a distorted, morphed voice.

Figure: Where is the Royal Magic wand?

Queen: What?

The hooded figure raised its hand lifting the two into the air with telekinesis.

Figure: The Royal Magic Wand! I know you have it!

King: Ludo! I knew you'd be back!

Figure: What? No! I want the wielder of that wand.

Queen: You won't find her here.

Figure: Her?

He grabbed the two by their heads, taking knowledge from their minds.

Figure: Star Butterfly. I found you.

He dropped the two.

Figure: Decepticons. We are through here.

The machines followed him out the door. He stopped before he left.

Figure: And warn your daughter with the mirror. I like to crush even the slightest bit of resistance.

King: Who are you?

Figure: I...

He pulled his hood back. He had a chubby head with curly hair and red eyes.

Figure:...am Steven Universe.

Queen: No.

Steven: Yes. Toodles!

Steven and the Decepticons left. When they were gone, the King and Queen Butterfly ran to their Magic Mirror to call their daughter.

At Echo Creek, Star was attempting to learn new spells from her magic wand. Her Magic Mirror went off, and showed that she was being contacted by her parents. She answered it as it turned on.

Star: Hi mom! Hi dad! What's going on?!

Queen: Star! You must listen to us. Someone dangerous is coming to Earth! His name is Steven Universe.

King: He's super powerful, and he's coming for that wand.

Queen: Whatever you do, do not fight him! He is a universal conqueror, who will do anything to get what he wants.

King: But don't let him get the wand. Or he will destroy everything.

Star: I'm confused. I have to not fight him, but at the same time not let him have the wand?

Queen: That's correct. He just laid waste to our kingdom trying to find the wand, and will do the same to Earth.

King: We needed to warn you. But we know someone who can help. They are the Crystal Gems. Find them. They will help you.

Queen: And again...

Both: Don't try and fight Steven. You will be defeated!

Star: Ok! Ok. I will. Not?

The King and Queen hung up.

Marco walked in.

Star: Marco! Major problem. Something powerful is coming, and I don't think we can stop it.

Marco: Woah. Woah. Just walked in.

Star: Ok. My parents just called and told me some universal conqueror is coming to Earth to get this wand, and will destroy everything to get it. But it's ok, because they told me people who can help.

Marco: Ok great. What's this guy's name? And who are the people can help?

Star: Uh, Steven Universe. And the people who can help are called the Crystal Gems.

Marco: Alright. Let's go find those Crystal Gems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star and Marco had exited a dimensional portal they made. They found themselves near an old beach house with a feminine statue over it.

Star: Are we sure this is the right place?

Marco: I guess so.

The two walked up to the door. When Star knocked on it, a light blasted through the window. The door suddenly flew open, to reveal the Crystal Gems: Garnet, the leader, Pearl, the strategist, and Amethyst, the wild child.

Star: Hi?

Garnet: Hello. I've been expecting you.

Marco: You have?

Garnet: I have. I can see multiple futures with my Future Vision.

Pearl: Garnet predicted you'd be here, but we didn't need her future vision to know why.

Amethyst: Yeah. Steven used to be our friend. Then the Marker happened.

Star: The Marker? What's that?

Garnet: You aren't yet prepared to know.

Marco: So you already know what we came for, so you know how to beat Steven?

Pearl: Oh of course not. But we can help you with what you need help with.

Star: Great! Come to our house.

Star pulled out a pair of scissors, cutting into the air, opening a portal to her house. The five walked inside, ending up inside Star's room in the Diaz household. Star saw her clock.

Star: Oh no! We're late for school!

Pearl: School?

Marco: Oh. We gotta go!

Garnet: Alright. If you have to go to school, I have a plan. We're going to search the town for Steven, hopefully intercept him before he finds what he's looking for. Unless he comes straight for you. Use this whistle.

Garnet brought out a whistle and gave it to them.

Garnet: Under no circumstances do you try and fight him. This whistle sounds on a frequency only we can hear. We'll come to your rescue if you see him.

An hour later, Star and Marco were walking through the halls of their school, cheered on by their fellow classmates.

Star: Lunchtime and no sign of Steven. I think we're gonna be O...

A stomp erupted through the halls. Everyone went silent.

Steven: Isn't anyone gonna welcome Steven Universe? Conqueror of worlds?

Star was prepared to reach for her whistle, but when the crowd parted to reveal Steven, almost everyone burst into laughter.

Star: Awwww. He's so cute! And small! He can't be that powerful.

Star and Marco approached Steven.

Steven: I understand my form may be...less intimidating then you were led to believe. But I assure you, I'm far more terrifying than you imagine.

Marco: Yeah. Sure. For a second I thought...

When Marco pointed out to Steven, Steven grabbed his finger, threw him overhead into the farther ground.

Star: Woah.

Star pulled out her wand, that Steven noticed.

Steven: That's what I was looking for.

Star: Oh this? Well I'd be happy to...rainbow fist!

A rainbow fist emerged from the wand, and went out to strike Steven, only for Steven to barely sidestep it, warp towards Star, grab her by the wand, and swing her overhead into the ground next to Marco.

Star: Ow.

Marco: Ow.

Steven: What? No more titters? No teehees? Guffaws? Not a chortle to be had by anyone? No? Fantastic. Does anyone else have anything to say to me?

Everyone dropped down.

Steven: Good. I have an appointment with the Gems.

One of the students, Ferguson, called out.

Ferguson: Take your time!

Steven: Oh, I'll be back. Then we can get the real fun started.

Ferguson: Seriously dude. Take. Your. Time.

Steven disappeared from the high school. The students rushed to help Star and Marco.

Star: What happened? Mom and Dad weren't kidding. That kid is strong.

Marco: He might be one of the most powerful opponents we've ever faced.

Star: Where did he say he was going?

Ferguson: He said he had an appointment with some "Gems".

Star: Gems? The Gems!

Out in Echo Creek the Gems were trying to find Steven.

Garnet: Where are you? I know you're out there somewhere.

Steven: Talking to yourself? You need serious help.

Pearl: Steven!

The Gems turned to Steven. As they prepared to fight, Steven lifted them up with telekinesis.

Steven: Finally. Someone who recognizes me.

He threw the three to the side. Then he grabbed the three and floated them and himself to the air, crushing them in mid air.

Steven: Don't you know when to quit?

Star: Not really our thing.

Star and Marco were standing under them.

Marco: Now put them down.

Star: Before you make us mad.

Steven: Ooh. Wouldn't want that would we?

He dropped the Gems.

Star: Question. If you were after the Royal Magic Wand so badly, then why didn't you take it when you had the chance?

Steven: You think this is about the wand? Hm hm hm. You've got it all wrong. I only wanted the wand to give to a special buyer. In exchange, I get reinforcements.

Marco: Buyer? Who?

Steven: Someone you both know.

A black and green portal opened, and a familiar foe jumped out.

Star: Ludo.

Ludo: Surprise! Miss me?

Multiple beefy monsters emerged from the portal.

Steven: Get the Gems. I'll get the wand.

The monsters attacked the Gems while Steven dashed towards Star and Marco. Star fell back to try and get away from Steven.

Steven: Give me that wand!

Marco: Run! I'll hold him off!

Marco prepared to face Steven while Star ran. He jumped forwards throwing multiple punches and hooks that Steven effortlessly sidestepped and swayed away from. Marco swung down a karate chop towards Steven's neck, that was blocked by Steven's arm. A sound wave traveled through the environment from this collision. After a few seconds Marco pulled his arm back, grabbing it in pain.

Marco: Hot nacho cheese! That hurt!

He turned and swung a round house kick towards Steven's face that was flicked away. The force of the flick caused him to spin in midair before hitting the ground.

Steven: Pathetic.

Steven warped the direction Star had run.

The Gems drew their weapons from their gemstones to battle the monsters. Garnet drew a pair of gauntlets, Pearl drew a spear, and Amethyst drew a whip. Amethyst grabbed two of the monsters in a whip grab, smashing them into the other group. Garnet dove on top of them, smashing them into the ground, knocking some unconscious. Pearl jumped towards the others, carefully evading and countering all their attacks with her ballet skills, knocking some of them out with her kicks, and knocking the others out with the end of her spear. When the monsters were defeated, Ludo attempted escape, but was stopped by Garnet.

Garnet: You're coming with us.

Star was being pursued by Steven. She looked behind her, finding Steven not there.

Star: I lost him.

When she turned forward Steven was standing in front of her. Steven grabbed her by the head.

Steven: I was thinking. I could get the wand, but I was thinking I could something far better...you.

Star's eyes changed from their normal white and blue to black with red pupils. Steven dropped her.

Star: I am your eternal servant. I obey your command from this point on.

Steven: Hehe. Hehe. Hehahahahahahahahahahahahha!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gems and Marco managed to catch up with Star and Steven, finding the two standing face to face.

Amethyst: Oh no.

Marco: What?

Pearl: Steven's taken control of the mind of your friend.

Marco: What?

Steven: And as your first assignment, go to Echo Creek and destroy everyone there. No survivors.

Star: As you command.

Star used an energy blast from her wand to propel herself from the ground, flying towards her school. Steven fired a blast at the wall the other four were hiding behind.

Steven: Nice try.

Pearl: Marco, stay behind us.

Marco: Way ahead of you there.

The Gems drew their weapons, preparing to fight Steven.

Garnet launched her gauntlets from her hands as rockets. Steven jumped and twirled in a way that allowed him to maneuver between the rockets, which hit the building behind him. Steven jumped towards Garnet, propelling off her head, kicking Pearl and Amethyst two different directions, then jumping off of her to hit her in the stomach, knocking her out. Pearl tucked and rolled, landing to face Steven, aiming her spear. She fired multiple energy blasts from the tip, that Steven warped out of the way of. He leapt forward, grabbing Pearl's spear, kneeing through it into Pearl's chin, knocking her out. Amethyst grabbed him with two whips, cracking them both, sending an energy charge that caused a massive explosion. Steven's body ended up scarred and burnt. Amethyst tucked into a ball, and started crashing back and forth across Steven's body. He grabbed her on one attack, as she spun in his hands. This speed against his hands caused the collision to turn incredibly red hot, even causing sparks to fly out. He finally turned her, releasing her into the wall. All three of the Gems were defeated. Steven turned to face Marco.

Marco: What did you just do to Star?

Steven: You could say I _expanded_ her mind. She serves me and me only. Soon, she and I will destroy everything you ever loved or cared about. Speaking of which...

Steven jumped into the air and flew at sound speed the direction Star flew just as the Gems came to.

Marco: They are at the school.

Garnet: Come on.

Some time later, the Gems and Marco arrived at Echo Creek school. There, they saw a horrifying sight...

All the students were massacred and mutilated, left as bloody carcasses strewn amongst the halls. Marco fought the urge to vomit. When he turned, he saw the eviscerated corpse of his crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Marco: Jackie! No!

He kneeled down by her body.

Pearl: Steven. He's gone too far this time.

Garnet: I couldn't agree more.

Marco was now cradling Jackie's lifeless body.

Marco: If we ever get that kid...I get to finish the job.

Out of Marco's sight, Jackie's eyes slowly moved back into place, with whited pupils. She let out a slight growl.

Marco: Jackie?

Jackie's arms rose up, revealed to have bone-blades coming from them. She pierced them into Marco's back, then sunk her newly sharpened teeth into his shoulder.

Marco: a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AHH!

Marco's scream caught the Gems attention.

Amethyst: Necromorph!

Almost immediately Amethyst jumped towards Marco, yanking Jackie off of him, revealing smaller arms coming out of her exposed entrails. Jackie's monstrous form let out a howl that caused the other bodies to rise up with the same features as Jackie, with blade hands, smaller arms coming from the stomach, sharpened teeth, and whited eyes.

Marco: W-w-w-what are t-t-t-t-t-these things?

Amethyst: Necromorphs. Steven's sick, twisted game of "f*** you".

Pearl: Amethyst! Language!

Marco was incredibly weak from his shoulder and back injuries.

Garnet: He's hurt. Pearl! Amethyst! Get him to his home. These things are mine.

Pearl and Amethyst complied, picking up Marco by his head and feet, running him out of the building.

Garnet: Alright you ugly freaks! Bring it on! I'm here! Do it!

All necromorphs attacked her. She took two by the necks and crushed them into each other, throwing the pile into a group, then blowing them to bits with a rocket. She started running through them, crushing them in a rapid fire of super speed attacks. She uppercutted one, spinning around to crush another. Marco's 8 year old enemy, Jeremy had become pale white with claws, jumping on Garnet's back. She threw him off her back into the coming horde. She fired off both of her rockets, creating an explosion that destroyed the rest.

Pearl and Amethyst broke through the door to Marco's house, finding his parents.

Mrs. Diaz: Who are you?

Amethyst: Never mind who we are!

Pearl: Your son has been wounded! He needs medical attention!

Mr. Diaz: What?

Pearl and Amethyst set Marco on the table, his back and shoulder bleeding profusely.

Mrs. Diaz: What do I do?

Pearl: Apply pressure to these wounds.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz pressed their hands on the shoulder wounds. Pearl stepped back, jumped back into a lunging position.

Pearl: Toaaahhh!

Pearl did a ballet move.

Pearl: Ha. Aaaaaahh.

Pearl summoned a roll of bandages from her gem. She pulled a bandage out, and wrapped it around Marco's back and shoulder.

Star and Steven flew over Echo Creek.

Steven: Where are they? That many necromorphs should've made their way through town by now.

Star: Something's wrong.

Only one necromorph showed up.

Steven: Just one?

Steven flew down next to it.

Steven: What happened?

The necromorph made a series of growling noises.

Steven: Thought I told them to stay out of the way.

Star: The Gems?

Steven: Yes. Namely, Garnet. Wherever they are, they are gonna be a huge threat to the take over of this world.

Star: What about we go and give this to Ludo, and use his army to reveal the Gems.

Steven: I like it.

Star: I will deal with Marco personally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marco drifted into consciousness several hours later. The Gems and his parents standing over him.

Marco: What happened?

Garnet: You lost a lot of blood when that necromorph cut you open.

Pearl: You have two back injuries, one of which fractured your shoulder blade, and another was a hair away from hitting your spine. Your actual shoulder took multiple piercings as well, but it wasn't as bad as your back.

Marco: How long until I'm better?

Mr. Diaz: Now hold on, kiddo. The Gems explained everything going on. You can't go back out there. You're staying here.

Marco: But...

Mrs. Diaz: Honey, we understand what you want. But this is something bigger than us. You have to wait until you get better.

Garnet: We'll take care of...

An explosion went off in town.

Amethyst: Uh oh.

Star and Steven were blasting away the city. Using minions given by Ludo, Steven was killing the populace, and transforming them into necromorphs.

Star: I can't believe you gave Ludo the wand, killed him, then took his forces as your own so I could keep the wand.

Steven: My best work, really.

Star fired a beam from the wand across the ground. A few seconds later an explosion went off that incinerated that section of the town.

Steven: Hahahahahahahaha!

From the ashes, multiple necromorphs arose.

Steven: Where are you Gems. This many lives can't go lost with out you...

A spear blast hit him in the back.

Steven: Right on schedule. I'll take care of them. Star...do what you must to Marco.

Star: As you command.

Star dashed forward while Steven faced the Gems.

At Marco's house, he was hanging over his bed, unsure of what to do because of his injuries. An explosion erupted through the wall, and Star floated inside.

Marco: Star?

Star: Hello.

Star fired an energy blast that cut through the air, slashing a gash in Marco's bandage.

Marco: Ah! Star! Stop!

Star: My orders are to finish you off personally.

Marco: Don't let him control you. This isn't you! Stop this please. Remember what we did together?

Star slowly approached, creating a blade from her wand.

Marco: Remember when you accidentally made me a monster arm, or when you thought football was a battle to the death, or my favorite, when we crashed Brittany Wong's bus party, and I almost got motion sick. You have to remember! Please!

Star: No. NO! I can't. I must kill Marco...

She rose the blade from her wand.

Marco: Wait! What about when you first came here. Sure we didn't understand each other back then, but look at how far we've already come. Don't let him win. We have to stop him together.

Star's eyes started glitching between black and red to white and blue.

Star: No. No. I have to snap out of it. Must...must...kill Marco.

Her eyes went to red and black.

In town, Steven had easily defeated the Gems. Star flew in with Marco in a telekinetic grab, lifeless and limp.

Star: It's done.

Steven: Excellent. Let me see him.

Steven took Marco and lifted him close to his face with telekinesis.

Steven: You're mine.

Marco rose up.

Marco: Change of plans.

Steven: What?! Impossible!

He took and energy bomb from Star's wand, and slammed it into Steven's face. It sank into his head. Steven's eyes and mouth started to suddenly glow. His entire head exploded into a shower of energy.

Star: We did it!

Marco: Awesome!

Steven suddenly stood up. His head reformed from where it was.

Steven: Did you really think it would be that easy?

Marco: A part of me said no.

Star: The other part said...we're going to take you down.

Steven: Really? Can you really beat me? Or should I say us?

Hundreds of necromorphs came out of the woodwork.

Pearl: We can't prevail against so many.

Garnet: If we go down...we go down fighting.

Multiple portals began opening up, and hundreds of beefy bodyguards started running through to reinforce the Gems, Star and Marco.

Star: That's the royal guard!

Star's parents came from behind.

Star: Mom! Dad!

Queen Butterfly: We're here to help.

King Butterfly: Steven! Your reign of terror ends here!

Steven: I suppose we shall see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven: Look at the mess you've caused. There's a way to make this all go away.

Amethyst: And that is?

Steven: Surrender, and join me as we mercilessly slaughter everyone this pathetic universe.

Garnet: No.

Steven: Oh well you win. I guess there's nothing I...attack!

The necromorphs attacked King and Queen butterfly's royal guard. They wrestled the monsters, proceeding to slash them apart with their weapons. Garnet slammed her fist into the ground, knocking the inter dimensional monsters off balance.

Steven: Why don't you just surrender, Queen Butterfly? Once I take over the world, you'll be able to spend all the time in the world with your pathetic excuse for a daughter.

Star flew up to face Steven.

Star: I can't believe what you tried to do to me?

Steven: Newsflash! I already did it. You massacred all those you call friends and family. I made sure you made Oskar get the worst.

Star: What did you make me do?

Steven: Oh. I don't know. But I can only imagine the thoughts of hatred and betrayal going through his mind as you mercilessly tore him to pieces. The fear. The heartbreak. And all this time, he used his laid-back personality, to hide that he liked you.

Star: You...

The wand began burning, and flames engulfed her body.

Star: You...

Her body began to expand with muscles.

Star: You BASTARD!

Star blasted forwards, instantly closing the distance between Steven and herself.

Steven: Oh, crap.

Steven's face was smashed in by Star's fist. He was bombarded by a fury of strikes, fire blasts, and energy charged kicks. Steven ended up kneeling on the ground, panting. Star landed in front of him.

Steven: Satisfied? Because I didn't feel a thing.

Steven stood up as his injuries quickly subsided. Marco saw Star face to face with Steven, and ran by her side.

Steven: Is this what it's come to? You shameless rejects of warriors against me? A god? Even with all your strength combined, and all your powers...I'm still 10 times stronger than you.

Marco: That may be true. But strength isn't the only thing that matters.

Steven: Everyone look at us!

Everyone stopped the battle to see Star and Marco facing Steven.

Steven: Necromorphs, monsters. Keep them there. I want them to see every second of this...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Star and Marco's eyes were locked with Steven's.

Steven: This is your last chance.

Steven held his hand up towards them, entering their minds.

Steven: Join me.

Their eyes started turning back to red and black.

Marco: No. No!

Star: Never. Not again.

Their eyes reverted to normal.

Steven: You're all a disgrace. Prepare to die!

Steven charged through the both of them, reappearing on the other side, clotheslining both of them. They quickly recovered, attacking Steven from both directions. He rapidly blocked both of their attacks with incredible ease. He ducked under both of them, then kicked both of them in the stomach upwards, knocking them two different directions. They both recovered and attacked again only for Steven to duck under them, causing them to hit each other. In their daze, Steven delivered multiple blows to Star's face, sending her to the side, then taking on Marco with ease, to defeat him. Marco kept trying to get up, but Steven stepped on his back, pushing him to the ground with the intent of breaking his back. His parents had rushed to the town, and saw Steven killing him.

Mrs Diaz: No! Stop!

Mr. Diaz: You're killing him!

Steven: That's the idea.

He pushed his foot into Marco's back further. He screamed in pain. Star got up, firing multiple energy blasts, knocking Steven off balance. He body slammed into Star, causing her to be lying face up in the ground. He jumped high into the air, landing his feet into Star's stomach. He jumped into the air again, landing on Star's stomach a second time. He repeated this multiple times, and everyone else was unable to do anything but watch. She was starting to spit up blood from the drops, yelling in agony and torture. On his final jump, he looked over, and saw Garnet jumping towards him.

Garnet: That's enough!

She knocked him out of the air, making him hit the ground next to Star. He quickly recovered, and a necromorph grabbed Garnet throwing her back with the rest. Star started giggling as she slowly stood back up.

Steven: Still alive? And delirious with fear?

Star: No. It's just...you proclaim yourself to be a god. And after all that talk about how powerful you are...I thought you'd hit a little harder than that.

She wiped blood from her mouth.

Steven: It's not just about the power. You may have found that I'm crazy. My crazy strikes fear into the hearts of others.

Star: You really think you're crazier than me? I'm...

She began a small dance.

Star: ...a magical princess from another dimension.

She drew a rainbow behind her with her wand, which lit on fire.

Steven: You can't reach my level of crazy. I can make you cry just by staring at you!

Star: I am so crazy, I was banished from my own home when I destroyed my kingdom!

Steven: I have red eyes! If that doesn't constitute crazy I don't know what does!

Star: I AM THE THAWED OUT GLASS OF WATER IN AN ICE BOX!

Steven: I THROW PEOPLE OFF PLANES JUST TO SEE THEM FALL ON OTHER PLANES IN MIDAIR!

Star: I AM THE THING THAT HAUNTS YOUR FEARS!

Steven: I CRAWL INSIDE YOUR MIND AND AM THE THING THAT MAKES NIGHTMARES!

Star: I ACTUALLY TRIED TO TAKE YOU ON!

Steven: I AM IMMUNE TO 179 DIFFERENT POISONS. I KNOW BECAUSE I INGESTED ALL OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!

Star: I AM THE TENTACLE THAT CRUSHES YOUR SOUL!

Steven: THIS ARM WAS RIPPED OFF...

He pointed at his arm.

Steven: ...THEN IT WAS REATTACHED BY THIS ARM!

He pointed at his other arm.

Star: THAT ISN'T EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!

Steven: I CRUSH THE DREAMS OF CHILDREN! THEN I CRUSH THEIR PARENTS!

As they kept shouting at each other, everyone looked on awkwardly.

Pearl: Should we do something about that?

Amethyst and Garnet: Nope.

Amethyst: This is the highlight of my week.

Garnet: This is the highlight of my year.

Steven: HOW LONG HAVE WE HAVE BEEN GOING AT THIS?!

Star: 5 MINUTES! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THIS WAS A DISTRACTION, JERKFACE?!

Steven: What?

What Steven hadn't known was that while the two were yelling, Star had mentally restored Marco's monster arm, using her yelling to get Marco to crush Steven in a grab. Marco did as such, wrapping around Steven.

Steven: Let go of me you idiot!

Marco: This is for Jackie!

Star: And Oskar, and all those you mercilessly slaughtered! ANTI-EVIL OBLITERATION DEATH RAY!

A swirling yellow beam of energy impaled Steven, phasing through Marco and leaving him unharmed.

Steven: D-Damn it!

He ended up face down on the concrete. Almost immediately, all the necromorphs dissolved into sludge. The monsters retreated to their dimensions as well.

Queen Butterfly: Star! You've done it!

King Butterfly: You defeated Steven Universe.

Garnet: Nice job.

Pearl: Well done, Star!

Amethyst: Yea-uh!

Marco: Nice attack.

Star: Oh that. That was nothing.

Steven: D-Don't think you've won.

Everyone turned to the dying Steven.

Star: I did win. I just killed you.

Steven: I was talking to the Gems. They've been chasing me for years across all known dimensions and timelines. Every time they kill me, I can't return to that dimension. But what they never knew was that these forms weren't my real forms. I imprisoned my real form in a dimension that could never be reached. A dimension between space, time, and existence itself. Where all universes can be monitored. You thought these forms were strong? You have no idea what's coming!

Steven died.

Marco: Cryptic much?

Garnet: That's not good.

Pearl: Look. Take this.

Pearl summoned a glove with blue liquid surging in the fingers from her pocket dimension in her gem.

Pearl: This is a Lazarus device. It can revive the dead, and restore them to normal form. Just use your mind to activate it. We have to go now.

The Gems left without another word.

Star: Let's try it out.

Marco put on the glove, and activated it near a necromorph sludge. It unleashed an electrical burst, restoring it to the citizen's form.

Marco: It works! It really works!

Marco continuously used it on all the sludges, bringing the town back to life one person at a time.

The Gems were traversing a warp stream.

Amethyst: This is really bad. How is it that this whole time we've fought mirages of him holding a fraction of his power?

Pearl: What I don't understand is when and why he purposely trapped himself somewhere he couldn't escape.

Garnet: I can answer when and why. Do you remember when we first fought against him in New York?

Amethyst: Yeah. Then he blew himself up.

Garnet: I think that was him sending himself to that non-existance plane.

Pearl: But, why would he do that?

Garnet: It's a center point where ALL universes and timelines meet and connect. He can send his mirages wherever he pleases to try and take over that world. And the solitude allows him to perfectly hone and perfect his abilities.

Pearl: What will we do?

Garnet: There is no telling what will happen next. His powers are possibly beyond any comprehension. If he escapes, you know what it means.

Gems: All-Out Multiversal War.

Amethyst: I don't know what we're gonna do.

Garnet: All we can do is what we've been doing, getting rid of him, and preventing his return to each dimension until he can't go anywhere else.

In a dimension between dimensions, the real Steven was observing the Gems through a floating screen of energy. Steven's true form was completely dark purple with pulsating dark energy flowing through his body. He had red eyes with black lines underneath them. He also talked in a deeper, more menacing voice.

Steven: That's it Gems. Keep thinking you have me under your thumb. None will be prepared for the storm that comes. My ascension is at hand. All the universe will bow before me. And all those out there, reading this fan fiction. That's right, I see you. I hope you'll enjoy this. Because what will happen will be remembered for generations. Be prepared for Universal Doom.


End file.
